


Maddy's Mommy

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: August Batch 2020 [10]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, F/F, Mental Regression, Soiling, diaper use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A young trainer experiences what it's like to get caught, as she becomes a cute little Ralts for Mommy.
Series: August Batch 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979599
Kudos: 5





	Maddy's Mommy

**Author's Note:**

> For Maddy.

Every youth’s greatest wish in the world of Pokémon is to be the Master! Whether that’s the master of performing, the master of collecting, or the master of battling, there’s plenty of routes for them to go. But it all starts with their first step out of their hometown, when they get the chance to fight their first wild Pokémon.

Little Maddy, a young brown-haired girl with a bright head on her shoulders, was about to start that journey. Only, there were a few problems at hand. The first was that she honestly wasn’t that young. She was breaching the adult years, the last possible chance she had to properly go on an adventure across the world with her Pokémon. The second was the utter lack of any Pokémon on her person, which would make the entire trip kind of pointless if she didn’t have a companion. But she was going to rely on her wits and her charisma to pull her through, yeah!

The last, and arguably most important problem, were the rumors that she had been picking up on. In the nearby area, and arguably across the entire region she lived in, there were sightings of wild Pokémon that didn’t belong there. Whether it was fully evolved ones or ones that just didn’t belong to this climate, it didn’t matter. She was going to make it through, maybe charm one into being her partner, and then she was going to win! That was how things were going to go, with not even a chance of failure in the young lass’ mind.

“Alright! My first steps as a trainer! So what if I don’t have a Pokémon? The big trainers didn’t have one to start either, I’m sure I can figure it out!” Maddy cried out with gusto as she stepped outside of the boundaries of her town, heading straight for the tall grass without even worrying a little about it. Maybe if she had bothered to worry, she would’ve remembered that Pokémon don’t care about you if you don’t have a Pokémon on hand, unless they specifically see you as some sort of prey.

In fact, that would’ve come in handy as soon as she stepped into the wild grass. Not even a second after doing so, she heard a bunch of cries around her, most of them sounding very scary! In fact, some of them were definitely scary, as they belonged to Bug Pokémon that looked like they wanted a piece of her hair as a souvenir, or worse! 

“Go away! Scram! I’m not dinner or lunch or anything! I’m just Maddy!” The young girl shook her arms around to try and get the critters to leave her alone, but all it did was just make them look at her with even hungrier eyes. It was rare that they got any sort of prey, much less one as tasty looking as her…

She quickly broke into a sprint, running deeper into the wild grass as she headed towards a nearby forest. Hopefully the bugs would leave her alone and decide that there were better people to harass. But no, she wasn’t that lucky. If anything, her choice of running into the forest just ended up causing her more problems as bugs kept on falling out of the trees around her, making more and more noise and causing her a bigger and bigger headache…

“Come onnn! I wanted to be an adventurer! Not a bug catcher! This sucks!” Maddy cried out as she dodged a swinging bug by weaving around it, gasping as one nearly jumped onto her hair. It was getting a little hectic, and at this point she could really use some help. Any help. Any at all. It’d be better than what was going on right now!

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the bugs all felt a presence. And instead of challenging that presence and potentially running into bigger trouble, they decided that the best path of action was to scram. Because they didn’t need to bother getting in that presence’s way, they had better things on their mind.

“Wow! Great! They all left!” The youth chimed as she looked awfully proud of herself, pushing out her chest with gusto. If this was how her journey was going to go, then she was going to have a great time!

There was just one tiny problem. All of that victory went straight to her crotch, as a pressure started to build down there. Was it excitement from her first victory? Did she forget to go to the big girl’s potty before she left her home? Or was it fear finally taking effect, far too late for it all to matter? She couldn’t be sure, all she knew was that she needed to squish her thighs together to make sure that nothing dribbled out…

Was she going to wet herself? Probably. Did she bring extra clothes? Nope. Where was she? In the middle of nowhere. Could she just squat down and make a mess? Nah, she didn’t know how to put her panties back on, she needed her Mommy for that… But, where was Mommy? Did she have a Mommy? ...Wait, where did all of those dependent thoughts come from?

Ah! Right! Mommy! She was the one who helped her against all these bugs, the one that kept her safe. Mommy was a Gardevoir, who totally hadn’t already exerted her powers over the mind on the young girl, turning her into her daughter in the matter of a few seconds. That never happened, she was always her Mommy, that’s how it went!

Maddy giggled a little as she spun around to face the Gardevoir that had come to rescue her, the same that had totally subjugated her mind because she never bothered to think critically and worry about things. That was how she ended up in the buggy situation, and it was how she ended up subservient to a cute Psychic type with a big plan in mind for her.

“Baby?” Mommy asked telepathically, smiling all the while. “Why are you wearing big girl clothes?” She asked, understanding enough about human culture to take the girl apart bit by bit. Since the human was her daughter now, she had to listen to her. Otherwise she’d be a bad girl, and that was something she definitely wasn’t.

The brunette blinked a couple of times before realizing her mistake! “U-Uh, c-cuz I wanted to be an adventurer, Mommy!” She chimed, while trying to hide the fact that she was clothed. Not that it did her any good, as she wore too many clothes. A hoodie, stockings, skirt and such never worked out for a girl like her…

“Clothes aren’t for babies. You know this, Baby.” Mommy admonished her as she exerted a little bit more pressure on her mind, making her follow the orders that she was given. If babies didn’t wear clothes, then neither should she. And she should strip down, right now. Otherwise, she’d be a bad girl.

Maddy quickly nodded as the lesson settled in, causing her to toss off every single piece of clothing she had. Whether it was her hoodie, the skirt, or her stockings! All of it came off, all of it except for her panties. Because she didn’t know how to get those off. She just looked at them with confusion, trying to figure out what she wanted to do with them…

“You have to use them, Baby.” Her Mommy’s voice echoed through her mind once more, lighting the way. “Babies don’t wear panties, but babies aren’t allowed to remove them either. You have to get them off by using them. Then you can have your change.”

The brunette nodded as she squatted down like a good girl and started gasping in delight, a blush crossing her face as the warmth started flowing down her cheeks. It felt so good, so nice. As if she just let go of something that had been bothering her for so long. And because Mommy said that she should do it, then it had to be right…

Little by little, the stream of warm pee started making the fabric slide off her thighs. The warmth and the wetness made it slide down and down, until it finally landed on the ground below, gathering inside the puddle of the little girl’s pee. A puddle that grew for quite a while, as there was a bunch of pee inside that cramped bladder of hers.

For a good reason, too. Most of that pee was actually parts of her adult self being peed out. She didn’t need any of that anymore, Mommy made sure of that. As long as Mommy was there to think for her, she didn’t need to think. She didn’t need to dress like she was somebody she wasn’t, all she needed to do was smile and be a nice girl. That was the essence of being a good girl…

Maddy let out a delighted sigh as she stood up, shivering a little bit as the cold air around her started caressing her body. It was cold, and it was about to be nighttime. How was she going to stay warm?

Of course Mommy had an answer for that. She was so smart, always there to help her little girl out. Mommy Gardevoir’s eyes flashed, and her powers started to glow around the little girl. It pulsed inward and outward, gradually taking the shape of something familiar to the little girl. Something that she had seen before, yet something she never really concerned herself about…

That’s right! It was her, that was what she had seen! A Ralts! Because she wasn’t a human, she couldn’t be one. Her Mommy was a Gardevoir, so she had to be Ralts. That’s how it worked!

She didn’t even realize that her body had been completely wrapped inside a cute onesie themed after the Gardevoir’s natural offspring, complete with a thick surprise between her legs. She didn’t think that it was wrong, because her Mommy thought it was right. And what Mommy thought was the right thought, because that’s what she told her.

Little Ralts giggled as she wiggled her hips from side to side, letting her diaper crinkle between her legs. It sounded so fun that she didn’t think about the way it was puffing out, slurping up the pee left on her thighs. Neither did she think about the little pain in her tummy, because she just had to squat down, and it would all be alright!

Just like she had dealt with the trouble in her bladder, she just had to push and it would all be alright. So what if she was squatting down like a baby? Mommy thought she was a baby, so she had to be one. That’s why she called her baby, and it had to be the truth, because Mommy knew everything, and she knew nothing!

Little Ralts giggled a little as she pushed and pushed, feeling her cheeks spread apart as she slowly but surely drained the last remainders of her human and mature mind straight into the seat of her diaper. It stunk, really badly, because it wasn’t ever being used to its full potential. So this big lump of pure poopy was all it amounted to. The last vestiges of her old self. And it’d go away as soon as she sat down into it, squishing it around on her bottom. Once her Mommy gave her a change, it’d allllll be goooone…

Mommy smiled from ear to ear as she watched her little Baby finish the process of regression all on her own, making her clap with pride. She was outright delighted to see all of this happen, so much so that she picked the little girl up and lifted her into her arms. “Baby did really good.” She chimed with her psychic voice as she carried her deeper into the forest, ready to raise her as one of her own.

Thus, like many that never properly prepared, Maddy was never seen again. Though, rumors did spread about a weird human-like ralts, and the awful smell from its thick-yet-padded-looking butt...


End file.
